fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is the main protagonist of the Papa Louie's franchise of platform and time management restaurant games who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Info from the old PapaLouie.com Specialty: The art of the Pizza Paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Toppings Unlockable with him He is unlocked with New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, Papa Louie has to be saved. To save him, the player has to defeat Radley Madish. Once Papa has been saved, you can play as him. He glides with his hat and uses his pizza paddle, just like the prequel. But when you buy his last outfit or the outfit C, he will change his weapon to a beach umbrella. Orders 'Papa's Pizzeria ' *2 Sausages (Bottom Left) *2 Olives (Bottom Right) *2 Mushrooms (Top Right) *2 Onions (Top Left) *2 Anchovies (Bottom Left) *2 Peppers (Bottom Right) *30 Mins. *Slice into Quarters 'Papa's Burgeria' *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun 'Papa's Taco Mia!' *Pita Taco *Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream 'Papa's Freezeria' *Large Cup *Marshmallow *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Banana 'Papa's Pancakeria' *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *'Drink: '''Large Cream Tea 'Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) *4 Wasabi Wings (Right) *4 Carrots Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Mushroom *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauces *3 Tomatoes *'''Drink: Medium Lemon Mist *'Popcorn:' Large Cinnamon Swirl 'Papa's Cupcakeria' *Cupcake 1: Liner D **Confetti Cake **Deep Purple Frosting **Flavour X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Steamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Steamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: Liner D **Conffeti Cake **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) 'Papa's Freezeria HD' *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion 'Papa's Pastaria' *Al-Dente Radiatori *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese in other holidays) *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamaris *2 Tomatoes *2 Pickled Eggs (2 Green Peppers in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread 'Papa's Donuteria' *Red Velvet Pont de Ring (Ring Donut in other holidays) **Azuki Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Cantaloupe Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holidays) **Boba Bubbles (Marshmallows in other holidays) *Regular Pont de Ring (French Cruller in other holidays) filled with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Matcha Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry Pont de Ring (French Cruller in other holidays) filled with Hakuto Jelly (Whipped Cream in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy 'Papa's Wingeria HD' *4 Calypso Hog Wings *4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (Left) *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (Right) *4 Carrots Trivia *You could play as him as a bonus chef in Papa's Burgeria. *He always tricks his new worker to make them work for him while he is gone and then he joins in as a customer. *Papa Louie is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in the first and second Papa Louie games. *You can buy his hat in all Gameria starting from Papa's Taco Mia!. *He orders almost every topping in Papa's Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His Pizza is also larger than Big Pauly's order. * His Hot Doggeria building combination is similar to James', but with tomatoes. *In the intro from Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa Louie is the ticket man. *He got a light tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. *His name was originally Papa Lucci but change to Papa Louie for easier to pronunciationn. *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the only game where he is not the last unlockable customer. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will wear his Papa's Freezeria outfit, which changes his weapon from his Pizza Paddle from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! to a Beach Umbrella. ** This makes him the only character in this game to have more than one weapon. *He is never unlocked with any topping but in Papa's Cupcakeria , he is unlocked with New Year Topper. **Nobody is unlocked with a New Year topping except Papa Louie in Papa's Cupcakeria. *In Papa's Cupcakeria after New Year is over, Papa Louie won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. *In Papa's Freezeria getting 100% on the topping score for Papa Louie is hard. The dropped toppings have to be close together for a better score. *He is not a closer, yet he is hard to impress. *He appears in a Holiday Photo. Merry Christmas 2013 and Happy Thanksgiving 2012. *He is one of the few "loyal" characters (characters who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and appeared in all other Papa Louie games since). *In games with holidays/seasonal toppings, he usually likes the last holiday in the game. *He is the only customer who orders more than one Donut with 2 toppings in Papa's Donuteria. *He orders all of the holiday toppings in Cupcakeria and Donuteria, but not in Pastaria. Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria Papa Louie Perfecto.png|Perfect Order in Hotdoggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Papa Louie in Hallway Hunt. Angrypapa.jpg Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png|Papa Louie in the ending of When Pizzas Attack 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG|Papa Louie saving Chuck and Mindy 1-3.png|Papa Louie with a key. 1-2.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Allan and Taylor. Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg|The link to Papa Louie's original game. Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png|Papa Louie jumping out of a Pizza Box Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Wally and Robby Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa Louie with Sue and Cooper Louie_cage.jpg|Papa Louie is a captive in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his own game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg|Papa Louie's profile picture when he is not yet a star customer. Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow. papa order.png|His order at Cupcakeria New Year order.png|His Cupcakeria order during New Year's Papawingorder.png|His Wingeria order PapaHH.png|You found papa Papa freezia.png|His order on Freezeria Papa burgeria.png|His order on Burgeria Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png|His Pancakeria Order Papa Louie's Taco Mia Order.png|His Taco Mia! Order Maggie Taking Papa Louie's Order.png|Papa Louie (gold medal) ordering in Taco Mia! Poor Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie is not so pleased! Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Papa Louie on the holiday picture Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png|Papa's perfect order in Pancakeria. Papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Pastaria Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png|Louie and Roy in the Pizzeria delivery car (presumably on their way to the Cupcakeria) Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png|Goodbye, bumper-hello, James... Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png|Roy being paid compensation by (ironically) Louie Xmas 2014.jpg|Papa (dead center) in Flipline's 2013 Christmas promo. Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png|Papa Louie & nephew waiting for their order in Taco Mia! Perfect Cupcakes for Papa Louie.png 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg 5TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeira.jpg Papa Louie's Pastaria Order During Romano Wedding.png|His Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Papa Louie's Regular Pastaria Order.png|His regular order in Pastaria (Pastaria) Papa Louie before Star Customer.png Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Years!.PNG|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Year's Okay Pasta - Papa Louie.png|Almost-Perfect order Okay Pasta - Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 3.png Ticket01.PNG|Order in Donuteria during Sky Ninja Papa Louie.PNG|Time To Make Delicious Donuts! 9H.png|Papa Louie's handwriting! Papa Perfect 1.jpg|Perfect with Papa Louie Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Papa_Louie.png ODPLPD.png|Order in Donuteria bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-11-201.jpg PicklesMania.jpg BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa, Cori and Timm Burger day!.jpg|Papa celebrates National Burger Day P.jpg|"My name starts with P!"- Papa Louie Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.09.png|Papa Louie is not happy with his donuts Frame5.jpg Frame6.jpg Papa Louie perfect.png|"My donuts-a are perfect!!" said Papa Louie! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters